This invention relates to a glassware forming machine.
A known glassware forming machine has a blank station at which parisons are formed in an upwardly open parison mould from gobs of molten glass, and a movable carriage which transfers the parisons from the blank station to a further station of the machine, the carriage having a neck ring mould which separates to release the parisons at the further station. When each parison is released at the further station the parison is allowed to fall a short distance in order that the part of the neck ring mould defining the sealing surface of the parison clears the released parison on return movement of the carriage to the blank station.